By Accident
by Herochick007
Summary: When Hermione puts on a magical wrist bracer in the middle of a fight, she never expected to be bound to two others. Two people she's slowly falling in love with... but is she in control of her own emotions or is the bracer influencing her? Her new wife has an answer for that.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**September monthly Build a bear – Fluff-(Trope) accidental marriage**

**Writing Club September:**

**Disney Challenge: Songs – 2: Two Worlds - Write a pairing with two characters from different walks of life (muggle/wizard, vampire/werewolf, muggleborn/pureblood, rich/poor).**

**All sorts of Space: 11 ******Princess Allura****** \- The Bringer of a New Age: (word) Unbreakable**

**Wacky Wand Maker: Wood – Black Walnut - (creature/au) Veela**

**Core - Rougarou hair - (word) roguish**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 224: Moresomes : Bill/Fleur/Hermione**

**Assignment #4: Muggle art: ******Task #5:****** abstract - a non-representational work of art - Write about someone/something unconventional. **

**Word Count: 1081**

The first time Hermione saw the golden arm bracer, it was sitting in a glass case. At age seven, she didn't think much of it. She wasn't the kind of kid who really cared about jewelry, even if it was ancient and supposedly had magic. The designs carved into it were more interesting, almost like some kind of language she couldn't understand. She put the arm bracer out of her mind for nearly ten years.

The second time she saw it, it was in the Hall of Mysteries, she didn't know why. She didn't ask why. Her, Harry and Ron had broken in to get back the locket. She had gone looking for anything that might help their arsenal. Spells were coming at her from all sides and she grabbed it. It felt warm beneath her fingertips. She slid onto her wrist and deflected a few spells, eventually one got through and she went down.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was red hair.

"Ron?" The hair shook and slowly a face came into focus. She felt the cold metal of the bracer on her arm.

"I'm sorry, love, but wrong Weasley." She squinted a little at the brightness of the light.

"Bill? Where am I? What happened?" She could hear movement in the corner of the room. Her head hurt a little as she turned to look. Fleur was standing against the wall, her arms crossed. There was a slightly sour look on her face. Hermione noticed a glint of metal around Fleur's wrist. A sinking feeling filled her stomach. Her eyes moved down to the wrist bracer.

"Yes, Fleur's is the same as yours, albeit a little smaller, but the same. Why did you put it on?"

"I was under attack. I thought... I don't know what I was thinking. It's armor, I needed something. I'd dropped my wand."

"We 'ave it, 'Ermione. It is safe." She sighed with a slight bit of relief.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, what that artifact does?" Bill asked. She shook her head.

"No, I remember seeing it in a museum when I was a child on a field trip. I remember the guide saying it was magic, but I didn't realize magic was real at the time," she answered truthfully. She watched Bill's face. She couldn't help but realize how much more handsome he was than Ron. How his long hair gave him a roguish appearance.

"Just tell 'er already, Bill," Fleur said walking over.

"Hermione, the wrist bracer you're wearing is part of a trio. Two wrist decorations and a ring." He held up his hand and a gold ring glittered on his left hand. "The two bracelets bind the witches to the wizard who wears the ring." Hermione blinked.

"Bind as in..."

"As in a magical binding, a marriage," Fleur blurted out. "I thought you were smart."

"I'm just a little confused. I think I hit my head," Hermione retorted trying not to notice how beautiful she suddenly found Fleur. How much she wanted to slide her sweater from her dainty shoulders, see her naked skin against her silvery hair.

"Fleur, be nice," Bill whispered. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't realize the third part of the set was still in existence. If I had known, I would have had it hidden away somewhere safe."

"It was in the department of mysteries, how much safer can you get?' Hermione asked with a laugh. "So what do we do now? Is there some way to remove it?" Bill shook his head.

"I'm afraid the only way to break the bond is for one of the wearers to die. It's a very old artifact... and a very, very ancient spell, an unbreakable one," Hermione looked at Fleur suddenly understanding why the veela beauty seemed to dislike her. She was suddenly married to the both of them.

"What happens if I just walk away? I don't see either of you again?"

"You die," Fleur stated. The tone of her voice gave away the fact she did not wish for that to happen. Hermione wondered if Fleur was starting to feel the same way as her. Did the magic of the artifacts influence the emotions of the wearer, or had she always felt this way and not realized it? Hermione bit her lip.

"What do I have to do for this stupid thing to not kill me?"

"Consummate the marriage," Bill whispered. "And since all three parts are in effect..." Hermione felt her face flush. Bill and Fleur, she would have to be with both of them until they could find a way to break the spell. She personally thought it was more of a curse than a spell. Bill was a curse breaker, surely he could figure something out in time.

"How long..."

"A few days, thankfully. I can work on breaking it, but I've been doing research on these since Fleur and I... and nothing. I honestly thought this piece was gone forever. I would never have... I'm so sorry."

"Does it affect my emotions?" Hermione asked flatly. Fleur shook her head.

"Non, my feelings for Bill are ze same as before. I love him, and I found you a child when we firs met. Now, you are not a child and I can see you are an attractive witch. I already knew I was interested in both. This is not a shock to me."

"Wait, you find me attractive?" Hermione asked wide eyed. Fleur nodded.

"Is not as taboo in my culture," she answered. Hermione nodded slowly. Bill was smart, he read books, he was more attractive than Ron. What did it matter if he was a bit older?

"What if... I don't want to break the curse?" she finally asked. "I mean, if the bracelet doesn't affect my emotions..." Bill nodded leaning to check Hermione's head. She could smell parchment, ink, and a hint of cloves. She remembered when Professor Slughorn had brewed amortenia. This was almost exactly how hers had smelled, all it was missing was the smell of irises... the national flower of France. She looked to Fleur and smiled. The witch smiled back sliding her hand into Hermione's. Yes, there were the irises.

"Then we all live 'appily ever after," Fleur stated nodding to Bill. He smiled and took Hermione's other hand. She looked at them, at her new husband and wife and smiled. Yes, this was exactly where, and with whom, she belonged.


End file.
